


At Peace

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: My TFA Universe [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he's with Mirage, Novabomb can always feel at peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Peace

Novabomb leaned against the rocks, looking toward distance, feeling like he was staring at nothing but everything. Once again, he had found Mirage scouting out the area and decided to pull a sneak attack on him. Of course, that didn't go over well with the Autobot spy; the mech almost killed him. Novabomb had been prepared though, easily restraining and pinning down his precious beloved.   
  
It was almost routine really. He just knew that Mirage loved him, though the mech had yet to admit it himself. But it was obvious that Novabomb was special to him. If not, then Mirage would surely have a more promiscuous reputation within the base. But he didn't (and certainly would never; not his Mirage), so Novabomb just knew he meant something to the mech. Mirage wouldn't just let him bring him over to some secluded area and have his way with him if he didn't feel anything for him. Novabomb knew that. The Autobot was just too stubborn to admit it.  
  
Not that he minded it, oh no. That was one of the reasons why Novabomb loved him so much. Mirage didn't submit easily; he had a strong will, something Novabomb admired greatly. Never once did Mirage treat him specially or differently. He wasn't like everyone else who knew about his mental disorders; he wasn't tiptoeing around him or calling him a freak behind him back. He treated the seeker with respect, though Mirage had said before he had none for him. And just like that, Novabomb fell in love with the blue grounder. He was just perfect in every way.   
  
The flier glanced down at the smaller blue mech in his lap, who was recharging against his chassis. Novabomb smiled and stroked his warm cheek, the spy letting off a soft coo and snuggling into his board torso.   
  
"Novabomb…" he whispered out in his sleep.   
  
The Decepticon smiled, bending down and giving him a gentle kiss to his helm. He was so adorable. And when he was with him here like this, being all sweet and cute, it just put his mind at ease. His demons from the past liked to haunt him every now and then, sometimes more often than others. But around Mirage, all those demons would just fade away. As though they didn't exist anymore. He actually had some peace in his mind around his beloved.  
  
Mirage didn't know that though. Mirage had no idea the sanctuary he provided for the seeker and Novabomb wanted to keep it that way. He didn't exactly like to tell people about his past. It was just too frightening to have to remember and tell others. Quite frankly, he'd rather put it all behind him and not have others find out why he was in the mental ward since he was a sparkling. Not even Bloodshed and Nebula knew, and those two were his best friends who he talked to every day and had told him about their pasts.   
  
Still, Mirage brought peace whenever he was with him. And for that, Novabomb loved and adored everything about him. His very being was so important to him, so precious; he valued him over himself. If Mirage wasn't there, Novabomb just saw no point of existing anymore. The Autobot meant everything to him.    
  
He stroked over his cheek and bent down, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you, Mirage…" he said softly. "You're the best."  
  
But the sleeping Autobot only snuggled against him, making the seeker smile and enjoy these peaceful moments with his beloved. He didn't care how short they were. Just as long as he had them once in a while, he was content.


End file.
